


Found Poetry

by tomatopudding



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a set of poems I wrote by choosing random words from several magazines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found Poetry

1\.   
scream in beauty   
smell our dream   
black yet white   
smear like a wax   
picture 

2\.   
drool for lust   
at mad honey girl   
watch all sweat   
flood away   
rip a rose   
& ache from   
love 

3\.   
whisper of the sea   
music friend   
and tell of   
bitter moments   
in the wind 

4\.   
the dog phrases   
Sports and Coffee   
Fortunately,   
He's nobody   
Between the rhythm of   
Hello and   
What   
Nothing to worry   
Her figure looks fine   
The pseudonym he   
Signed is flawless   
Me?   
I wasn't hurt   
. . .much   
It's funny   
Needless to say   
I am sitting   
Still 

5\.   
Whatever you're doing,   
Shopping friend,   
Stop   
So here is   
Empty, soft ice   
He who   
Kicks off boots,   
Always himself,   
Never a girl   
The question comes   
All of a sudden   
Our father believes in fighting   
And I can't reach him?   
The horror! 

6\.   
The American   
Death toll grows   
Life ended   
No one can   
Come up with the cash   
We notice, also   
Of minimum wage   
Bowing to President Bush?   
He wishes 

7\.   
a daughter joy is diamond rose   
her babe seek & want godly voice   
never pierce thy heart   
gentle poetry tells what they can make   
quench my hot throat, sister   
nothingness doth bathe in a pool   
champagne surrounds aching bodies   
be free, child!   
sun is but star in sky   
o dove, fly always! 

 

8\.   
Music speaks to dogs &   
Naughty dreamers   
Every loathsome desire   
Has some heart,   
Work to open all of them 

9\.   
Man never see-eth thy heart, daughter   
He wants only babes   
Sad but, alas true 

10\.   
joy doesn't   
quencheth thy desire 

11\.   
Celebrate thy   
Child's life   
Speak to our daughter's   
Joy   
O!   
Doth be free 

12\.   
diamond is cut   
champagne is poured   
food is cooked   
home is prepared   
car is bought   
job is gotten   
marriage is near 

13\.   
Never did live such a man   
So loathsome as thee   
Thy heart is evil   
\+ pure water   
Can pain thy soul 

14\.   
I join'd you yesterday   
So to remember my sister   
I never had before   
I met you   
To open my heart + mind   
O the pain!   
Nothingness never   
Bugged me so much   
But then I met you   
Brilliant dove don't fly to the sun   
\+ leave me alone   
She and I miss you   
Now that you are dead   
I beseeched thee   
To change thy mind   
But thy heart was set   
Now you're burnt + falling   
I miss you already   
My love, don't cry   
Just say it now   
Say the words   
"I love you"


End file.
